


Making Right

by ThatWriterAnon



Series: Making Right [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, POV Second Person, Physical Abuse, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Sex, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterAnon/pseuds/ThatWriterAnon
Summary: You are in a less than ideal relationship with Merula and everyone in Hogwarts knows it, thankfully your friend Penny is there to help. How one (un)faithful afternoon leads to a realization and a new beginning for your relationship. Originally written for /hpgg/.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on one of my own past relationships. I wrote this as a way to find closure due to that fact. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.

"Damn do they really have to make us wear our robes in here?" you thought to yourself, wiping the sweat off your brow following another Herbology lesson. Despite the sweltering heat you had to endure it was one of your favorite subjects at Hogwarts. After all, it was one of the few in which you had a reprieve from her. As you gathered your various belongings you hear a familiar voice calling out to you.

"Hey is everything alright? You look like you've been spending the entire day being berated by Professor Snape!"

You neatly stacked your textbooks into a pile and and turned to look at the blue eyed Hufflepuff next to you.

"I'm fine, I've just had a lot on my mind today." You replied softly, not meeting her eyes as you spoke. 

"What's on your mind? Are you still trying to figure out where the next vault is? Oh its that upcoming Potions exam isn't it? I know everyone in my house has been stressing about it," she queried sounding peppy as ever.

"Look Penny, I think you know what's on my mind." you responded trying your hardest not to sound irritated by the girl's prying questions.

Her smile turned into a slight frown as she replies to you, "You got into another argument huh? I tried to warn you that this would happen often if you dated her."

She was right. And you hated the fact that she was right. You've been dating Merula for nearly two months and spats between the two of you were more frequent than even before you were dating. Your arguments ranged from matters as trivial as who was responsible for cleaning the cauldron during Potions, to as heated over the feasibility of your relationship. Despite the warnings from your friends you couldn't escape the spell she put you under and you were determined to see this through. Still, there was no denying the emotional toll it was taking on you.

"Just leave me alone," you muttered as you picked up your belongings and began to walk out of the greenhouse. You barely took a few steps outside before you felt a hand on your shoulder.

"Can we talk please? I'm getting really worried about you. You really haven't been yourself these last two months," you heard the Hufflepuff's voice in your ear.

With a sigh you responded, "You're not going to leave me alone unless I say yes huh? Fine lets talk."

The two of you strolled down the corridor, sunlight beaming down on the stone path as scores of students filled out of their respective classrooms headed every which way. The popular girl walking by your side silently as your destination was soon in sight; the Great Hall. Looking around the room only a handful of students were seated, most by themselves studying while eating a mid-afternoon snack. Taking a seat at the lengthy wooden table reserved for Hufflepuffs you finally asked her what she wanted to talk to you about so badly.

"I just want you to be honest with me and tell me whats on your mind. It's like every time I've seen you lately you've looked all wound up, glum, or even more bitter than Professor Snape is." she says with a concerned tone in her voice. 

You took a deep breath before answering. "Should I be honest with her? Is she going to gossip with all of her housemates if I do? Its not like its some big secret that theres trouble in paradise right? I mean, who hasn't seen one of your daily arguments in Hogwarts at this point?" You thought to yourself as you looked at the girl in front of you.

"I guess its been more difficult than I thought it would be. I care about her and love her a lot, its just hard when it feels like I'm the only one trying to make it work," you admit to her, again failing to look her in the eyes as you look down at the tabletop before you. "And I guess a part of me has been living in constant fear that each day will be the last between the two of us. I'm just worried that trying keep us together is as helpless as trying to keep the sun from rising"

Penny frowned as you felt her place her hand on your shoulder. "You know you really shouldn't keep giving away pieces of yourself to her like this, pretty soon you're not going to have anything to give. When was the last time you even had a day just for yourself?"

Her question proved to be more difficult to answer than you expected. Along with having to be with Merula during the classes you shared together, she insisted on being around you during every opportunity. From dining together during each meal, to studying in the library, down to relaxing in the Slytherin common room, it was if every free moment of your life was consumed by her. It wasn't like you were doing it against your will however, you wanted to spend as much time as possible with the girl you loved. Even if more often than not it was littered with arguments and conflict. 

"I...I can't remember," you replied shamefully.

"Well are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon? I overheard Ben and Rowan saying they were going to get butterbeers tomorrow and I couldn't help but want to tag along. You should come with us!" Penny suggested smiling at you. 

"I have to go study for that potions exam with Merula tomorrow," you tell her. A part of you wished that wasn't the case however. A reprieve from Merula would be welcomed you reasoned with yourself. Plus you couldn't remember the last time you hung out with your friends that didn't involve searching for the next vault. 

"Well that's a shame. I'd really like for you to come with. Maybe you can meet us down there if you finish early?" she suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll try and see if I'm able to meet you down in Hogsmeade," you tell her with a small smile.

She smiles back and unexpectedly the blonde put her hand on yours. "You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk right? I care about you and I hate seeing you all torn up like this,"

Taken aback by her gesture, you looked into her eyes for the first time all conversation, at a loss for words all you could respond was with "thank you". Her hand felt soft and warm against yours, and for a brief moment, you realized why so many guys in your class fawned over her.

"Well I gotta get going, all us Hufflepuffs usually do this team building exercise after classes and I'd hate to be the last one to show up" Penny says as she stood up and headed for the exit. "And hey, thanks for being honest with me. I hope you'll make it tomorrow," she adds with a warm smile as she faded from your sight.

As you gathered your belongings once more you began to head towards the Slytherin common room. As you make your way to the room adjacent to the potions classroom you considered Penny's offer to hang out with everyone the following day. Opening the door to the dimly lit rim adorned in a shade of emerald you are quickly met with your girlfriend. You felt a feeling of instant dread wash over you as you see the familiar scowl on her face.

"So Ismelda told me something pretty interesting today. Apparently she saw you hanging out with that Penny girl alone in the Great Hall," Merula says through clenched teeth. "Want to tell me why you were talking with Little Miss Popular?" she demanded.

"Hey calm down, she was asking me about Herbology homework. You know that we're in that class together," you lied to her, trying to hide the anger and annoyance in your voice.

"Is that so? Well you know how I feel about that girl," she replied scornfully. 

"I know. I promise you that you don't have to worry about her. Everyone knows my heart belongs to the strongest witch in all of Hogwarts," you tell her, desperately trying to avoid another fight. As if a switch inside of her flipped you see the look of disgust in her face fade away as she goes in for a hug.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with the two of you spending the hours poring over notes over all of your classes. With the winter holidays coming up, end of term exams marked one final obstacle between you and a well needed break from school and every student in the room was absorbed in their textbooks as well. However, as you finally crawled into bed for the night, Penny's offer weighed on your mind. It had been far too long since you hung out with all of your friends, and a day of fun would be a welcome break from the stress of studying. You brushed your thoughts aside as you closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

As you groggily open your eyes the following morning, you stumble your way towards the restroom. Stepping into the shower, the streams of cold water jolts you awake as you prepared yourself for the day. If there was one thing you hated about being a Slytherin was how long it took to get a warm shower. Apparently this wasn't an issue with any of the other houses and you wondered if the restroom was taken straight out of Azkaban. As you finished getting dressed, you step out into the common room where you see that Merula was already beginning to study.

"About time you woke up princess," the Slytherin girl says sarcastically as you take a seat next to her. 

"Can't help I like my sleep," you replied sleepily, cracking open one of your textbooks to begin your study session. 

Your morning was spent quizzing one another on the ingredients of various potions as you summoned up the courage to ask if she would be okay with letting you go down to Hogsmeade to see your friends. With the thought weighing on your mind, you realized it was either now or never.

"So Rowan, Ben and Penny were going down to Hogsmeade this afternoon and she invited me to come with is that-" your sentence was cut off as you quickly understood what a grave mistake you just made.

"Oh so Penny asked you if you wanted to hang out with her huh? I thought you said she asked you about Herbology homework," she questioned you. The anger in her voice rising with each subsequent word.

"We were! She asked me during class!" You lie to her, desperately trying to avoid an argument despite the fact you knew it was hopeless.

"So you want to hang out with that bitch is that it?" Merula replied glaring at you. You've seen her angry time and time before, but this time was different. You look down and see that her fists were clenched so tightly her entire hand was shaking. The students around you all paused their studies to watch the unfolding scene. 

"It's not like shes the only one who's going to be there! I'll be with Ben and Rowan as well!"

"You know what? I don't care. You want to go see that preppy little bitch so badly? Then so be it!" Merula screamed, grabbing the textbook next to her and throwing it in your direction, striking you in the face.

Her fury left you in a shock as a trickle of blood slid down your lip, standing there wide eyed looking directly at the girl with a murderous look in her eyes. 

"Realize this," Merula angrily states as she glares at you. "Nobody else will ever fall for someone as cursed as you."

Feeling the piercing gaze of your housemates around you, all taken aback by the scene which just unfolded in front of all of them, you ran out of the common room without a single word, unable to give a response to your girlfriend. 

"What the fuck just happened" you thought to yourself as you wiped the blood off with your sleeve. Running down the corridor as you notice student after student looking at you with wide eyes. The only thought in your mind was to go down to Hogsmeade and see your friends. Seeking a sanctuary, you know you'd find one in their company. The faces around you became nothing but blurs as you made your way to the outskirts of the castle, still sprinting as if you were running away from a stampede of Boggarts. 

Once at Hogsmeade you looked around to search for your group of friends. Despite it being time for exams, scores of Hogwarts students wandered about, the suggestion of a reprieve from studying being more popular than you originally expected. As you headed for the Three Broomsticks you saw the blonde headed girl who caused the worst argument of your life by her lonesome.

"Hey Penny, wheres Ben and Rowan?" you asked, still too shocked to give a proper introduction.

"Oh hey! Well Ben got into a little accident while practicing his broom riding technique and Rowan was kind enough to accompany him to the hospital wing," the girl explained. "I headed down here still since I didn't want you to be all alone if you were able to make it."

"An afternoon alone with Penny? Merula is going to absolutely kill me if anyone finds out about this," you thought to yourself. "As if it couldn't possibly get any worse than it is though."

"Well, I'm glad you're here Penny. I could definitely use a few butterbeers," you responded as the two of you walk into the Three Broomsticks. 

The atmosphere in the building was a jovial as ever, with cheery holiday music playing in the background, and the scent of fresh pastries filling the air. Taking a seat in a corner table, you couldn't help but notice how attractive Penny looked. Dressed in a dark brown sweater and a scarf which matched her house colors, you could clearly see why she was considered one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts.

"So, why are you still dressed in your robes?" she questioned you. "And..is that dried blood on your chin? What happened?"

"I...we had another fight. Merula didn't like the idea of me coming down here this afternoon and I just had to get away from her," you admit to the Hufflepuff. "Right now its such a relief to be away from her for a bit and I'm really thankful you're here."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," she sympathized as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm glad I can be here for you though," placing her hand on yours once more. 

Again you were taken aback by her gesture, but as her warm hand laid on yours you felt something you hadn't felt in weeks; warmth and comfort. Without a thought you instinctively maneuvered your hand to where your fingers could be intertwined with hers. You looked into her blue eyes and noticed a rosy tint beginning to form on her cheeks, and to your surprise she didn't pull her hand away. 

"Hey, theres a store here I want to show you that I think you'd like," Penny said, breaking the silence between the two of you.

"Sure. I'd love to see it."

The two of you finish you drinks as you walk back onto the street. Following her lead, Penny walked down an alleyway between the Three Broomsticks and another establishment as you found yourself in a secluded area by a grove of trees. The crisp winter air sending a bit of a chill down your spine as you looked around you in a bit of confusion.

"What's all this about?"

"I figured you would be better off if we were somewhere where our classmates couldn't see us alone together," the blonde explained to you.

"Well, I do appreciate the gesture," you reply, looking into her eyes. You felt your heart beginning to race, similar to the way it had once before prior to the first kiss you shared with Merula. You were alone with one of the most popular and beautiful girl in Hogwarts, and you were awestruck by her beauty. You've always found her attractive before, but never more so than in this very moment.

"Are you really happy with her?" she asks you.

"I....don't know anymore. I love her, but its just so damn hard"

"Do you really love her? Or are you just telling yourself that because you're dating her?"

"Penny, what are you getting at?" you asked her. Your heart pounding to the point as if it will burst out of your chest at any moment.

"I'm just saying a relationship shouldn't feel the way its feeling for you," she explained.

"What is it supposed to feel like then?" You reply. Looking into her blue eyes knowing full well what was about to happen. The feeling of guilt washing over you as you know you're going to hate yourself afterwards.

"Let me show you," Penny whispers, as the girl in front of you wraps her arms around you pulling you into an embrace. You can smell a hint of lavender in her hair and the scent of vanilla on her skin. You pull her closer to you as you whispered one request.

"Please. Just don't ever tell anyone this happened."

"Promise," replied the girl as she looked into your eyes and leans in for a kiss.

You lock lips with the girl and instantly realize how different it felt from kissing Merula. Penny's lips were soft and warm, a far cry from the inexperienced lips of your girlfriend. Feelings of shame, pleasure and guilt overtook your body as you bit down on her lips gently. You felt your member grow erect from the gesture as the girl pulls you even closer to her. There was no doubt in your mind that she felt your body reacting to her kiss as the girl began to grind her body against yours. With your back up against one of the trees, you reached up her sweater feeling the soft, warm skin of the girl in front of you, cupping one of her breasts under her bra. You pinched one of her erect nipples as Penny sunk her teeth into your neck, a moan of pleasure escaping from your lips. Your moan was quickly muffled by her lips returning to yours once more, her feelings of pure desire revealing themselves with each subsequent kiss. Suddenly, reason returned to your consciousness as you softly pushed her away from you. The feeling of guilt becoming too overwhelming to handle. 

"I'm sorry...I made a huge mistake," you tell the girl, as you ran back down the alley and towards Hogwarts.

"Anon, wait!" you hear the girl yelling at you in the distance, as she watches you sprint away from her.

"Merula I'm so fucking sorry," you whisper to yourself as you made your way back to the girl you promised your heart to.


	2. Chapter 2

The skies above Hogwarts were dark as pitch as you find yourself in the comfort of the Courtyard. You tried to drown out the sounds of indistinct conversation as you attempted to process the events of the day. A lingering sting remained in your chest as you struggled to keep your hands steady, the taste on your lip serving as a memento of your sin. There were no scapegoats, no justification for your transgression, and you understood you must face judgement. You couldn't keep avoiding her forever.

"Goddamn.." you whispered to yourself with a sigh. What were you going to say to Merula next time you spoke? To Penny? What if a fellow student had seen you and Penny? You tugged at the collar of your shirt feeling as if your next breath might be your last.

You rehearsed the words you would say to Merula as you stood up from the stone seat and dusted yourself off. You began for the Slytherin Common Room with each consecutive step feeling more unsteady than the last. Your latest argument with Merula was unquestionably the worst in the short time you've been dating, and every fellow Slytherin witnessed first hand just how rocky your relationship was. There was no such thing as a private argument to Merula. In fact, it was some sort of miracle that Snape hadn't docked house points for the disruptions the two of you have made in public. 

Walking down the staircase towards the dimly lit dungeon which housed the Slytherin common room you felt as if your body had become gelatinous. Every limb in your body shook as you placed your hand on the door and pushed revealing the site you ran away from just hours prior. Immediately, you felt the piercing stare of your housemates as they glanced at who disturbed the silence of the room. Your eyes met a first year student's as they quickly looked back at the literature they were previously focused on. To your relief you failed to spot the disheveled hair of the girl you had to face. 

"Shes been looking for you," you hear a voice say as you quickly realized it was Rowan.

"I figured," you muttered "Where did she go?"

The dark haired boy pointed to the corner of the room where Merula sat alone, focused on studying once again. Suddenly you felt the stinging sensation return to your heart rendering you momentary motionless as you realized Merula knew you didn't spend the afternoon with Rowan as you previously mentioned. 

"Hey you alright man?" The boy asked, his words failing to register in your mind as you made your way towards your girlfriend.

Despite your distance from her, your footsteps caught her attention as she turned around and faced you. Her stare paralyzing you on the spot, the look of sheer abhorrence in her violet eyes as she stood up from her seat and began to walk towards you. You felt your eyes grow wide as the girl grabbed you by your collar.

"What the fuck did you do with her?" Merula demanded through clenched teeth, trying desperately to keep herself from yelling and causing another scene. 

"Please calm down and let me explain," you reply as calmly as you possibly could.

"You better have a good explanation or I swear you'll regret ever getting close to me," she responds as she lets go of your collar with a shove. 

"I never intended to spend the day with Penny. When I went to Hogsmeade I fully expected Rowan and Ben to join us," you began to explain feeling your mouth get increasingly dry with each word. "Penny told me that Ben got into an accident while practicing his flying techniques and Rowan accompanied him to the hospital wing. I swear to you that's what happened and you can even ask Rowan yourself if you don't believe me." 

Not satisfied, you see the scowl on the young witch's face remain. "I asked you, what did you do with that bitch today?" she repeats.

With her command you felt as if the world around you was about to collapse. You realize each word that would come out of your mouth was going to be nothing but a lie. No amount of preparation could ready you for this moment and you began to entertain the thought your relationship was about to end. With a deep breath you began to speak.

"We were at the Three Broomsticks getting butterbeers. When we were there we talked about how studying was going and what we were going to do about the next vault," you explain. Digging your nails into your palms you continued, "Following that, we went down to Zonko's looking at all the different gags and pranks, talking about how funny it would be to get Snape with one of them."

"You were gone the whole afternoon though. You expect me to believe all of that took hours?" she questioned you.

"After we left Hogsmeade, I wandered around Hogwarts for a bit and hid out in the library. I...I thought it would be for the best to spend some time away letting things cool down between us after earlier," you reply. Desperately trying to continue your lie, cross checking in your mind for any possible faults in your story. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for handling the day the way I did," realizing you were asking for forgiveness for far more than she knew.

The scowl on her face softened as you believed she accepted your story. "You shouldn't be sorry," she whispers. "The way I acted towards you today, I'm a monster."

Her forgiveness stung worse in your heart more than her fury. You wanted to admit your sin, but decided otherwise. You struggled to process your words as you place a hand on the girl's shoulder. 

"No you aren't," you say as you tried to comfort Merula. "And I forgive you for what happened today."

"How could you just forgive me like that?" she says with a crack in her voice. "I abused you, I keep you away from your friends, and I know you aren't happy," she continued as you see teardrops running down her face smearing her eyeshadow. 

"Because nobody is perfect, we all make mistakes and do things we wish we could take back" you explain as you pull Merula close and embraced her, the feeling of guilt in your stomach becoming so overwhelming you felt as if you were going to be sick. "What matters is we learn from our mistakes." You finish as you realized you could no longer determine if you were talking about her or yourself.

"I don't deserve you," Merula replies sobbing into your robes. "You deserve to be happy and all we ever do is fight with one another."

"You deserve to be happy too you know that?" running your hands through your hair slowly in an attempt to comfort her. "And I don't like when we fight either. I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy together."

"Do you really think we can?" she asks between sobs.

"I do. And we'll take things a day at a time together. You know I love you Merula, no matter what," you reply holding her tighter, realizing each moment shared with her like this might be the last.

"I love you too"

The feelings of guilt and shame remained in your mind as you knew you still had to deal with Penny. There was no changing your actions, but as you look down at the girl in your arms you realize how fortunate you truly are and why you fell in love with her in the first place. Your relationship was far from perfect, but in that moment you felt what perfection could be.


	3. Chapter 3

"What a relationship is supposed to feel like"

Penny's words from earlier in the day resonated within your mind as you run your hand through the disheveled hair of the girl you were embracing. Her intermittent sobs the only sound breaking the silence between the two of you. Moments such as this shared with Merula were few and far between for two people who were supposed to be in a relationship. For every instance of affection there were several filled with conflict. You wanted to believe this night would serve as a catalyst for a healthy relationship with her, that this moment of tranquility was how a relationship was supposed to feel, but deep down you knew that would be misguided.

"Just promise you won't tell anyone.."

Your words from earlier in the day returned to your mind as memories of your transgression continued to haunt you. In a moment of weakness you indulged yourself in pleasure with someone other than the girl you pledged your love for. For everything Merula had put you through since you began dating her you surpassed all of her faults in a single instance. You thought to yourself about how your relationship with Penny was now irreparable. How would she act upon seeing you and Merula together during flying class? Especially after running away from her in Hogsmeade the way you did you feared she would be vengeful rather than remorseful. Above all, you knew your conscience would allow you live your actions down. As you looked down at the sobbing girl you mouthed out the words "I'm sorry" as you embraced her even tighter than before.

Taking a pause from her sobbing Merula looked up into your eyes, a visible tint of red in her violet eyes. "You know, I still don't understand just why you wanted to go out with me," she quietly asks you.

"I think any guy would want to go out with the strongest witch in all of Hogwarts wouldn't they?" you respond, playfully teasing her. You look down and see a small smile form on the witch's face as she tightened her hold on you. It felt as if time itself stood still, as in this very moment you wanted to believe everything was truly alright. Placing a small kiss on the witch's forehead, Merula finally let go and composed herself. 

"Well I think I should head off to bed," she tells you as she wiped the remaining tears off of her face. "If I have to study for another minute I swear I'm going to fall asleep on my textbook."

"I'm not surprised, it has been a pretty long day hasn't it?" you respond.

"Tell me about it," Merula replies as she begins to gather her belongings. As she begins to walk towards the girl's dormitory she pauses and turns to you. "Again I'm sorry for everything today..I don't like it when we have days like these," she says quietly.

"You know I don't either," you reply as you walk towards the girl, giving her a hug good night.

Once Merula left your sight you walked toward the brown sofa located in the middle of the room. Visions of earlier in the day replaying itself in your mind as you made your way to the scene of your last fight. Surveying the area around you, all but a few fellow Slytherins remained in the common room. Judging by how empty the room had become you assumed it had to be well past midnight by now. Dropping yourself onto the seat with a sigh you stare at the crackling fire directly in front of you. The warmth lulling you into a slumber as you mentally prepared yourself for the next morning's flying class, fixated on the dancing flames in your vision. Leaning your head back you refused to fight your fatigue any longer, closing your eyes and losing yourself to sleep.

"You know they give us beds for a reason right?" you hear a voice say, waking you from your slumber. Groggily opening your eyes you realize the voice came from Merula. 

"Well good morning," you say with a yawn, struggling to keep your eyes open you ask what time it was. There was no sunlight beaming through the emerald tinted room to give you an indication of just how long you've been out.

"It's time to get going if you don't want to be late for flying class," Merula replied sarcastically.

Your eyes shot wide open at the revelation, "Shit I slept in this late!?" you exclaim.

"Yeah you did. So get up and lets get going, I don't want to have to wait for you," the girl demanded.

You were disappointed, yet not surprised by her demeanor. Despite your parting words the night before, Merula seemed as rough around the edges as she always was. As you sat up from the seat you felt as if your stomach was in knots. Whether it was from the fact you hadn't eaten in a day, or if it was from the impending dread of having to face Penny you attempted to ignore your discomfort. Taking Merula's hand in yours, the two of you walked out the door to face the day. As you made your way through the sun stricken corridors, you felt the gaze of the students around you. Questioning whether or not Merula was oblivious to the fact, you pressed on.

Thinking to yourself you began to hypothesize what the other students were thinking as you walked hand in hand with the feisty young witch. "They're all probably as shocked as I am we're still together after yesterday," you thought to yourself, as you made your way to the castle grounds towards flying class. As you drew closer you wondered if Penny had already arrived.

"You know I'm going to summon my broom first try today," Merula stated snapping you out of your train of thought. "I'm sick of that clumsy little Gryffindor girl laughing at my failures."

"Well I believe in you," you replied reassuring her. "Just don't overthink it and just do what you did before to make it work."

"Don't you think thats what I do every time?" Merula replied sounding annoyed by your advice. "It's that stupid broom. Probably jinxed or something."

Without another word the two of you walked into the training ground. Immediately your eyes survey the area for the sight of the blonde haired girl. Casting your gaze to the corner of the group of students you felt your heart skip a beat as you see her talking to Rowan. As if she sensed your presence, Penny turned her head towards you and Merula, her blue eyes meeting yours. You notice a frown instantly forming on her face as she quickly looked away, back towards Rowan.

"Whats that look on your face for? You see a boggart or something?" Merula asks you suddenly. Her question takes you aback as you squeezed down on her hand, instantly tipping her off to what unsettled you.

Merula looked in the direction your head was facing and you notice that familiar scowl on her face form. "Why were you looking at that girl?" she angrily mutters to you.

Thinking quickly on your feet you respond, "Couldn't help but be reminded of our fight yesterday when I saw her."

Unsatisfied by your answer you feel Merula's nails digging into the back of your hand as she responds, "I swear if I find out something went on between the two of you.."

"Nothing happened between us. I promise," you reply back feeling sick to your stomach as the two of you joined the crowd of students for the start of class.

Madam Hooch's words failed to register in your mind as you attempted to avert your gaze towards Penny. You realized there was no way you would get any resolution to your transgression as long as Merula was in your presence. Any attempt to talk to her would be met with overwhelming disapproval from Merula. It was bad enough that she remained suspicious of your actions in the previous day, talking to Penny about the events of yesterday would be nothing less of suicidal. Coming to terms with the situation at hand, you concluded your best bet would be doing herbology class later in the day. Hearing that it was time for broom maintenance you make your way to your workstation. Joining Merula and Rowan, you notice Penny distancing herself from the three of you, setting up shop a few tables down.

"What's with Penny today?" Rowan asks you as you began to polish your broomstick. "She seemed really on edge about something all morning and it's not like her to be avoiding us."

"Maybe shes just stressed out about exams or something," you falsely hypothesized as you quickly tried to shift the conversation elsewhere seeing Merula slightly peeved at your response.

"Well we're her friends and we should see what's got her down right?" the dark haired boy responds.

"Yeah. Hey Rowan any recommendations on a better broomstick? I've been thinking about getting an upgrade." you ask him, desperately trying to get your friend to talk about any other topic.

"Oh definitely! I've been reading about what broomstick is most preferred by Quidditch players and...," Rowan continued to drone incessantly as you continue fixated on your current task, tuning out the wizard's voice. Applying polish onto your broomstick with the care of a master craftsman, your mind drifted back towards Merula.

Darting your eyes quickly at your girlfriend you instantly notice the scowl on her face. Between her silence and expression you began to mentally prepare yourself for yet another inevitable fight after class. At this point you figured even if you hadn't made out with Penny, Merula would still be upset with whatever explanation you gave her about the previous day. In fact, with her short temper anything that deviated from her definition of ideal would result in an argument of some sort. And you hated that realization. Despite her remorse, the girl sought conflict. Even in a time of tranquility you knew deep down it was only a matter of time until she was in your face about some matter.

"Have you heard anything I said?" Rowan's voice quickly snapping you out of your train of thought, jolting you up.

"Yeah, I was just trying to make sure I didn't miss a spot," you reply halfheartedly, returning to your work under the morning sun for the remainder of the lesson.

Once class concluded Merula gathered her things and quickly attempted to make her way out of the training ground. Leaving Penny as an afterthought you gave chase to your lover, weaving in and out of groups of your classmates. 

"Hey wait up!" you call out to the young witch.

Merula stops in her tracks to turn and face you, fists clenched with her violet eyes glaring at you as they did that previous evening. "Oh you were wanting to walk back with me?" she asks sarcastically. "Don't you have to comfort that stupid bitch?"

"No I don't." you reply, unable to hide the annoyance in your voice from yet another fight with Merula.

"Are you upset? Don't let me stop you from spending another day at Hogsmeade with her," the girl retorts.

With her words something within you snapped. Whether it was from sheer stress or unable to tolerate another argument you felt the blood within you boiling. "Enough!" you shouted at the girl for the first time since you began dating. Merula's eyes widened as you could no longer contain your frustrations.

"I'm here right now because I want to be with you," you firmly state. "And I'm tired of you doing this. You told me last night you didn't like it when we argue and yet here we are again."

"Well if you're so tired of it why don't you just date that bitch instead?" Merula replies back, her fists visibly shaking from clenching them with all her might.

"Because I'm trying my hardest to make this work, and I love you not Penny!" you snapped at her. Unaware of the growing group of students forming behind you witnessing the scene unfold. "Why can't you do the same Merula?"

With your question Merula stood there dumbfounded. The look of anger on her face turning into sorrow as she struggled to come up with an appropriate response. "Because I don't know how!" she finally screams at you, turning away and running back towards the castle. 

"Merula!" you immediately call out to the fleeing girl, once more attempting to catch up with her, leaving behind the crowd of shocked spectators. Dodging student after student you race down the corridor, with your speed you managed to reach her just in front of the Herbology classroom, grabbing her from behind as Merula falls to her knees out of breath down onto the stone pathway. 

"Let go of me!" she cries out with a sob, attempting to strike you in vain repeatedly with backward fists.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" you ask her, ignoring the few blows to the chest which connected. Any sense of anger washed out from within you as you attempted to comfort the girl.

"I don't know how to make this work," she replies sobbing even harder than earlier before. "I don't understand how any of this relationship stuff is supposed to work."

Her confession cuts deep within you as you continue to hold Merula. Never in your life had you seen her this fragile, a vast contrast to the girl who was screaming at you just moments prior. "Come on," you whisper to her, gently guiding her to her feet. Merula buries her face into her hands as you lead her towards a stone bench out of sight from the passing students in the corridor. 

"Why haven't you told me this sooner?" you ask Merula, the young witch refusing to look you in the eye as she continues to sob.

"Because.."

"Because why Merula?" you ask again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I'm supposed to be the strongest, I'm supposed to be the best. Why would I want to admit this is yet another thing you're better at me at?" she explains. Her sobs becoming more intermittent as she dabs at her eyes with her sleeve.

It all made sense to you now. Merula saw your relationship as another competition. The fights, her anger, all of this was her way of making herself believe that you were the flawed one in the relationship. You bite down on your lip as you feel your free hand balling into a fist. Her confession angered you, and you were even more furious with yourself. 

"This is all my fault," you thought to yourself. Since you've started dating Merula, never once had you reciprocated her anger with your own. You've always taken the high road, apologizing even when you believed you've done nothing wrong. You realize now you've done nothing but encourage her anger and insecurities. Above all, you realize you could have avoided this whole situation with Penny had you not shown some backbone sooner. It was a bitter price to pay for foolishly thinking this was how to keep your relationship together.

With a deep sigh you finally respond to Merula. "You know a relationship isn't a competition Merula," you explained to her. "And this isn't like when we met four years ago where you had to prove you were better than me at everything. I'm your boyfriend, not your rival Merula."

"I'm sorry," she whispers, still refusing to meet you in the eyes.

"Look, we both make mistakes and we both know our relationship isn't perfect by any means. But, fighting with one another constantly isn't going to make anything better. You told me just last night you don't like it when we have days where we fight didn't you?" You ask Merula as you run a hand slowly through her messy hair.

"I did say that," Merula responds. "And I want us to work. It's just all of this is so strange to me still I don't know how to feel sometimes."

"Well a good place to start is to stop pushing me away. Like why does Penny upset you so much?" you ask her.

You feel Merula tense up as she struggles to speak. For once, the mention of the blonde girls name didn't illicit a look of anger. Rather, a look of shame adorned her face. With closed eyes she turned away, giving you a clear look of the black streaks of running eyeshadow on her cheek. 

"I hate her because she makes you happy," she whispers. "I hate how she can make you smile and laugh unlike I can and I hate how everyone wonders how you aren't dating her instead," she continued, her voice barely audible. 

Her confession made you completely disgusted with yourself. Knowing that her greatest fear is your darkest secret. For a girl filled with insecurities, no wonder why she felt threatened by Penny's presence. Every moment of happiness Penny provided you must have felt like a blow to the stomach to Merula. You knew you couldn't change the past and undo your actions, but now was your chance to build on something with your girlfriend. It was time to stop making mistakes. You looked at the broken girl in front of you and pulled her in for a hug, holding her tight.

"You do make me happy Merula. When we aren't fighting I'm the happiest guy in the world knowing I have a girl like you," you whispered to her. "I'm not going to tell you that Penny isn't my friend, but I'm in love with you, not her," you reassured Merula, her head resting on your chest.

"I love you too," she replies quietly. Her arms wrapping around you holding you as close as you held her.

"I know we're going to have arguments again. But from now on I want us to work things out rather than letting things blow up like they have so many times before. We're in this together Merula, I want you to remember that."

"I'll try my best. I really will," Merula answered back. Still clutching onto you tightly as she looks up into your eyes.

Running your hand through her hair once more, you look into her big violet eyes as you draw in for a kiss. Closing your eyes as her soft lips met yours, wishing that the moment would never end. With a newfound understanding between you and your girlfriend you knew you still had to address the situation with Penny. And while that time would come later on in the day, in this moment nothing else mattered but the young witch in front of you. 

"So this is what a relationship should feel like..." you thought to yourself, as you place your lips on Merula's once more, feeling all of Hogwarts fade away around you.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really have to go to class today?" Merula asks you quietly, breaking the long silence between the two of you. Never in your wildest dreams could you have imagined this. Just an hour prior you were chasing after the young witch after yet another not-so-private argument with the girl you've been dating. You thought to yourself that, perhaps this time would be different. You hoped that this time would be different. It was far from the first time the two of you had made amends following a confrontation, each time promising that it would be the last time. At this point, every student in Hogwarts could attest to the longevity of such promises. No, this time was different indeed. Never before had you seen the girl so open and honest about her insecurities, that alone was enough to give you hope this peace between you would last. 

"You know I have to unfortunately," you answered Merula. Any concept of time was lost when you entered your own little world with Merula in an obscured corner of the lower floor. The young witch still firmly holding onto your arm, resting her head on your shoulder, her disheveled hair brushing up against your cheek. A small smile formed on your face as you ran your free hand across her multicolored hair. Her loving, affectionate embrace a vast contrast to the hot-headed, unkind personality she was known for to every other student and professor in Hogwarts.

"But it's just Herbology! It's all useless guff anyway," Merula replies back, sounding more like a young child trying to convince their parent to buy them some sweets.

"Well I can't argue with that, but I'll only be gone for a short while," you reassured her. As much as you wanted to skip class this afternoon you knew the real reason why you could not. You knew that you had to face Penny for the first time since you gave into your temptations with her at Hogsmeade. Deep down, you knew you would never be at peace with yourself if you didn't address what happened that afternoon. That one foolish moment you forgot about what mattered most of all to you. Perhaps, somehow, your friendship with Penny was still salvageable you thought to yourself. 

"Well alright..." Merula answered dejectedly, still clutching onto your arm. "Say do you want to go down to Hogsmeade together tonight? Maybe we could start doing this relationship thing right," she asks you.

"Of course I do," you respond biting your lip, repressing memories of the afternoon before. "We could head down there after I get done with class."

"Well I would hope you wanted to. After all you are going with the strongest witch in all of Hogwarts," she responds playfully. You were thankful, albeit shocked by the transformation of her personality since her confession. In a way, you were thankful for the last fight you had with Merula. Airing out your grievances with one another just may have saved your relationship.

You looked down at the girl with her head on your shoulder and gave her a peck on the forehead with your lips. "I should get going to class," you tell Merula.

"I'll be waiting for you," she replies, giving you one last hug as she finally stood up from the stone bench. You watch her trail out of your sight as she made her way back towards the Common Room, leaving you to your thoughts before class. 

"Goddamnit," you exclaim, slamming your fist down onto the cold stone. A stable relationship with Merula was all that you ever wanted, but the thought of Penny kept you from savoring the moment. A stinging pain shook your stomach as the thought she had spoken about what happened at Hogsmeade with someone else arose. "No, Penny wouldn't do something like that," you muttered to yourself.

As you made your way to Herbology class, you mentally prepared yourself to face the blonde girl. Recalling the look on her face when you met eyes with her at Flying Class, you knew instantly it was the look of remorse. While she may have been able to avoid you earlier, there was no way you would allow for that to happen again. Now was your chance to speak with her without upsetting Merula. After all, one little misstep could snap Merula back into her uncontrollable rage, ruining this newfound understanding between you two. Taking a deep breath you pushed the glass door and stepped inside of the greenhouse.

Surveying the room, you realize that once again Penny arrived to class before you. The typically preppy witch looking far from her usual demeanor with her head down focused on a textbook. As you slowly made your way toward her you tried to mask any look of emotion on your face, feeling your heart begin to race.

"Hey Penny," you greet the girl, your voice just loud enough to get her attention.

A frown formed on the girl's face hearing the sound of your voice as she sets her book down onto the table. "Oh hey," she responds, her voice barely above a whisper, looking away to avoid looking you into the eyes. 

"You know we need to talk," you respond, realizing there was no sense in beating around the bush in avoiding whats on both of your minds.

"I figured we would have to eventually," Penny replies back, still refusing to meet your eyes. 

"Look, theres no sense in doing this right before class," you tell the girl. "I'll stick around for a bit once it's over, I think that would be best."

"Okay." she whispers in agreement. Whatever what was on her mind you could find relief in knowing it wasn't a feeling of resentment at the very least. Realizing it would be best to give Penny some space for the time being you head to a corner of the humid greenhouse and began to unpack your things for class, completely unaware of what material was on the docket for today's lesson. 

As the rest of your classmates filed into the greenhouse, the last thing on your mind was Herbology. Taking a quick glance across the room, you noticed Penny keeping her eyes squarely on Professor Sprout. She always was the studious type, but today you knew her focus was more of an attempt to block you out of her mind. Tuning out the professor's lecture on dried nettles you quickly realized it was far more interesting using the material in crafting potions rather than learning how to proper technique in which to grow them. Wiping the sweat off your brow, you began to sketch in the tattered book which housed all of your notes. 

"Well, thats all for today. Be sure to be properly prepared for next week as we will be working with Mandrakes!" the typically jovial professor finally exclaimed, as your classmates began filing out of the greenhouse one by one. Taking one more glance at Penny, the frown she had worn all day remained on her face as she slowly gathered her things. Picking up your notebook, you made your way towards the girl, making sure there was nobody who could alert Merula that you were speaking to Penny once again. The blonde girl froze in her tracks as she finally turned to face you for the first time all day, her eyes reddening as she choked back her forming tears. 

"Penny, what we did back at Hogsmeade together, it..it wasn't right," you say to her with a sigh. "What are we going to do about all of this?"

The young witch looked petrified from your question. Her lips quivering as if they were attempting to form any sort of word. Suddenly, a voice interrupted your conversation.

"What are you two still doing in here?" Professor Sprout asks the two of you. "I know you two love Herbology, but you can't stay in the greenhouse unsupervised and I have other matters to attend to today."

"We were just having a conversation Professor," you explained. "We could take it elsewhere."

"Well please do," the elderly professor replies as she motioned the both of you towards the door. Stepping out of the greenhouse you led Penny around the corner where two of you could be hidden from passing by students. 

Frustrated by the interruption, you began once more. "As I was saying, what are we going to do about what happened back in Hogsmeade?"

Tears began to run down her blue eyes. Never before had you seen the normally bright and friendly girl like this. Never before had you seen her look so vulnerable and remorseful. 

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I heard you and Merula fighting earlier after class and I'm just so sorry for everything." she managed to say as she started sobbing, burying her face into her hands.

As you began to reach out to put your hand on her shoulder to console her you stopped halfway through deciding otherwise. Taking a deep breath you began to speak.

"Look Penny, I'm just as much in the wrong here. I was angry at Merula, and I was frustrated. But it didn't give me the right to lose myself to temptation like that."

"But I'm the one who wanted to comfort you in the first place. If I hadn't done that in the first place our friendship wouldn't have been ruined," she replies back, struggling to contain herself.

Realizing quickly this would only lead to a circular argument you shifted the subject. "Why did you want to do that with me anyway?" you ask the girl.

"Why? Do you really need me to explain to you?" she retorts sounding slightly annoyed by your question.

"Well I have a pretty decent idea wh-"

"Because I like you. And I've liked you for years. And I don't understand why you chose to date the girl who, for years, made your life a living hell. And continues to do so even though the two of you are supposedly dating!" Penny cried out, a stream of tears now running down her face and dripping down onto the stone ground below. 

"Because you don't know her like I do," you snapped back at her. "And I'm in love with Merula. While you've been one of my best friends here, I just never felt the same way about you."

"But you always look so miserable with her!" Penny retorted. "Weren't you happy at Hogsmeade? Wasn't that so much better than constantly fighting?"

"Look I'm not going to deny that I was happy going to Hogsmeade with you. It doesn't change the fact everything we did was wrong and it's been eating away at me ever since. And I know you don't understand, nobody else in this whole school does, but I'm happy being with Merula."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Penny looks into your eyes struggling to come up with a response. Finally she offered a suggestion. "I know how to make things right again."

Curiously you respond, "How are we going to make things right then?"

"Remember when you convinced me not to take the forgetfulness potion? Maybe it could have some use after all."

You shook your head in disapproval of her suggestion. "Thats your solution? Making us both forget isn't going to make things right," you countered.

"Why wouldn't it? It would be just like erasing that day from both of our minds," she states.

"Because I know whats going to happen if we do that. The same thing is going to happen again down the line I just know it. And what are you going to do Penny? Are you going to take those potions whenever something bad happens?" you explain to the girl.

"Then tell me what should we do then." she responds dejectedly.

"We both understand we made a mistake and make sure it never happens again. You're my friend Penny, and you can cheer me up whenever by being just that."

Realizing there was no better option she sighs. "I'm just so sorry I took advantage of your sadness the way I did."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't hate you for what happened. I'd like for us to go back to being friends and to move on from this," you respond, putting your hand on her shoulder to console her. 

"I'd like that as well," Penny responds. A small smile forming on her face for the first time all day.

"Well look, I need to get going. Are you going to be alright?" you ask the girl as you pick up your books from the ground.

"I'll be fine, I was just so worried that you hated me after you ran away at Hogsmeade," she explains, wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes with her robe.

"I never hated you Penny. We're still friends I promise," you reassured her, smiling at the Hufflepuff.

The girl smiled back at you and gathered her belongings. "I'll see you tomorrow in class then?"

With a nod you made your way back towards the Slytherin Common Room. And while the feeling of regret may always linger in the back of your mind, you made a promise to yourself that you would never make the same mistake again. Between the newfound understand between you and Merula and finding closure with Penny you felt a smile forming on your face. As you made your way back the common room, you held the belief that, for once, everything was going to be alright. That perhaps, everything will work out in the end. Now you just had to worry about what to wear for your date with Merula that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are Butterbeers as good as everyone says they are?" Merula asks you as the two of you made your way hand-in-hand into Hogsmeade. The whole experience as foreign to her as it was to you. Despite the fact you've been dating Merula for over two months now, never before had you taken her on anything resembling a date outside of Hogwarts. It wasn't as if you never had the desire to however. Between your scholarly responsibilities, searching for your long lost brother, and frequent fights with Merula, plans of going on an actual date had never materialized to anything more than mere plans. Meals and studying together was the closest experience to a date the two of you ever shared. Nevertheless, tonight was different. Tonight marked what you hoped would be a turning point in your relationship.

"Oh yes, definitely," you answered the young Slytherin enthusiastically. "There's a reason why Barnaby always wants to come down here with me."

"Ugh..I don't know if I could trust the opinions of that idiot," Merula responds rolling her eyes. 

"Would you trust my judgement then?" you retorted, ignoring her verbal jab at your friend. Despite her agreement to fight less with you, deep down you knew Merula still had as short of a fuse as ever. After all, it would have been foolish to assume she could learn to control her temper in an afternoon. Indeed, you knew the best course of action for the night is to avoid bringing up anything which would upset the young witch.

"Well at times I think you're just as much of an idiot, but I can trust your judgement on this one," she replies playfully as the two of you made your way towards the Three Broomsticks. 

Taking in the sights around the small little village you couldn't help but smile. Hogsmeade during the holiday season was always so festive, with decorations of gold and red lining every street and the sound of fresh snow crunching underneath your feet with every step. While such a sight meant that end of term exams were rapidly approaching, that fact alone couldn't damper your love for the holiday season. Looking across the street from the two of you, your eyes watched the sight of a small child pulling his mother towards a toy store with a wooden rocking horse on display in the windowsill. Perhaps someday you'll see Merula in the same position you thought to yourself, as the two of you made your way into the Three Broomsticks.

It was a bittersweet moment. As much as you were thankful for this opportunity with Merula, feelings of guilt were unavoidable as you returned to the scene of your transgression with Penny. Surveying the room, visions of you and Penny flashed before your eyes as you looked at the table you sat at with the girl. Pushing these thoughts aside, you led Merula towards a corner booth next to the roaring fireplace.

"We'll have two Butterbeers," you tell the young waitress who came to take your order.

The Three Broomsticks always had a jovial atmosphere, and tonight was no different with the smell of warm pastries filling the air. In the background, sounds of holiday music emanated from a record player in the corner, a rare instance of Muggle technology in Hogsmeade. Across the room was an older bearded gentleman, raising his glass up for a toast with his colleagues and a group of fellow Hogwarts students laughing at the table adjacent. Peering across the table was your girlfriend, dressed in a worn out brown jacket you assumed belonged to her father and a pine green sweater, a rare instance in which she was out of her school robes. The scenes around you making the frown on your companion's face all the more striking.

"Something on your mind Merula?" you ask your girlfriend. 

"It's nothing," she responds quietly.

"Look, I have an idea whats on your mind. I thought we agreed to be more open with each other remember?"

Merula sighs in response. "Why did you have to go here alone with her?" she asks you dejectedly. Typically the mention of Penny would have brought upon nothing but anger in the Slytherin girl.

Her question cuts into you like a knife. As much as you wanted to reassure Merula, deep down you couldn't deny to yourself what happened the other day. Slowly running a finger down the wooden table you begin to respond. "You know I never intended on going down here alone with her."

"Why didn't you just come back then?" she responds with a hint of anger rising in her voice.

"I can't change what's been done already," you tell her. "And can we please not get into an argument again? I know it's still upsetting you, but getting upset with me isn't going to make anything better."

Looking at her face, you could see what appeared to be a scowl forming. You knew Merula wanted to scream and chastise you once again as she had time and time before. Tonight was supposed to be different. Tonight was supposed to mark a new beginning in your relationship, and you feared Merula had other plans. Suddenly, you hear the girl let out a loud sigh.

"You're right," Merula finally answered. "I'm just really jealous," she admits to you. For the first time since you started dating, Merula opened up about what was on her mind, rather than lashing out at you in anger to mask her thoughts. "I'm jealous that she got to spend a day with you like this before I did."

Merula's confession stung. As much as you wanted Merula to be more open, her insecurities and thoughts stirred up feelings of immense guilt within you. The familiar feeling of a pit in your stomach returning once again as you struggled to conjure an appropriate response to her admission, being mindful of anything which would upset her further.

"I'm sorry Merula," you respond. "I really can't do anything about that fact. But, tonight I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else in the world and I promise this will be a night you never forget," you continued, attempting to both simultaneously reassure and better her mood. 

"Do you really mean that?" she asks quietly.

"Of course I do." you reply, taking her hand in yours and squeezing gently as you smile at Merula. 

Intertwining her fingers with yours, a warm smile formed on her face as the waitress returns to your table with your order of Butterbeers.

"Well Merula," you say as you raised your glass up for a toast. "To better days ahead?"

Merula picked up her drink with a small chuckle. "You are such an idiot," she replies before she taps her glass against yours. "But I'm glad you're my idiot."

Taking a swig of the sweet liquid you notice Merula taking a vastly different approach as she takes a small sip to familiarize herself with the taste before sitting her drink down and licking her lip. 

"So, what do you think of it?" you ask her curiously.

"Hm..it's not too bad," Merula replies before taking a drink. "I can see why everyone is so obsessed with these things," she continues as she takes a bigger gulp.

"Looks to me like you like them more than you're letting on," you tease her as you watch your girlfriend enjoy the first Butterbeer of her life.

"So what if I do? Are you going to buy me another?" the witch responds playfully.

"Well I was going to feel guilty if I got another round without you," you reply back.

Merula lets out a small chuckle before returning to her drink. Seeing her this happy was such a foreign experience to you. Underneath all the scowls and anger was this damaged girl who rarely allowed her lighthearted side shine through. A side that a few, if any, had ever seen before. For once, she allowed herself to feel this way. Hearing the sound of her laughter was a vast contrast to the voice which had screamed and chastised you time and time before. Never could you have imagined that you would be thrilled to be spending the evening alone with the girl who had tormented you at every opportunity during your first few years at Hogwarts. Never could you have imagined you would be the one who would have brought back joy to the Slytherin girl's life. As the two of you finish a second round of Butterbeers, you offered up a suggestion to Merula.

"Say, do you want to see what else Hogsmeade has to offer?" you ask her.

"Sure, why not?" she responds as she finishes off the last few drops of her drink.

Leaving the Three Broomsticks with her hand in yours, the two of you made your way to the toy shop you had seen the young child so desperately wanted to enter earlier in the evening. The skies above were painted in brilliant shades of blue and orange as the sun prepared itself to set for the night with the cobblestone pathway below still caked in freshly fallen snow from earlier in the day. The faint smell of chimney smoke filled the air as you felt Merula's warm hand holding firmly onto your own. Entering the toy store, the two of you were immediately greeted with the sight of stuffed animals lining the shelves, and an elaborate train set on display in the middle of the business.

Your eyes immediately become fixated on the train set as you move in for a closer look. The train set was massive in scale, featuring a long winding track which passed through a miniature village which vaguely resembled Hogsmeade, a green valley and mountain ranges. A bright red locomotive, presumably powered by magic of some sort made its way around the long loop, with a brown box car on its tail.

"I always wanted to have one of these when I was younger!" you exclaim watching the toy train proceed down the track, completely unaware if Merula was behind you or not. 

"Merula?" you finally ask when your excitement failed to receive a response from your date. Looking around the room you saw Merula standing in front of a display of various stuffed birds, as you began to make your way towards her. As you drew close you saw that she was clutching a small stuffed blackbird.

"Found something you liked Merula?" you ask her.

A frown formed on the girl's face as she runs her hand down the head of the stuffed animal slowly. "I remember my mum and dad giving me a little stuffed bird just like this one when I was a little girl," she whispers.

Immediately realizing what was on her mind you put your hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sorry Merula, I know you miss your parents a lot." 

"They didn't even let me keep it when they took my parents away," she sadly states as she continues to slowly pet the stuffed bird.

Feeling a frown forming on your own face you thought of an appropriate response. "I know it won't replace the one you had as a child, but would you like me to get you that little bird?" you ask her in an attempt to cheer the girl up, figuring talking about her parents is a conversation best saved for another night. "That way, when you do get your old bird back, it'll have a friend waiting for it."

"I'd really like that," she responds as Merula wraps her arms around you for a hug. 

Running your hands through her hair slowly, the two of you make your way to the front of the store. Paying the elderly storekeeper, Merula's eyes lit up as she smiles and takes hold of her new friend. You feel your mouth taking the shape of a wide smile as you look at the overjoyed face of your girlfriend. Never in your life had you seen her so happy before. Her joyful smile even more cheerful than Tulip's Boggart which took the form of the Slytherin girl as the two of you exited the store.

"Do we really have to go back to Hogwarts?" Merula asks you before you had even gone a few steps from the toy store. "I never thought a date could be this nice."

Thinking for a moment, you rustled your coin pouch to get a picture of your current financial situation. "Well, we don't have to go to Potions Class until noon right?" you ask Merula.

"Well no. And regardless if we were late or not Snape would be on your case for something anyway," she responds. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think I have galleons left we could rent a room at the Three Broomsticks for the night," you suggest.

"Anything to get me away from sleeping through Ismelda's stench for a night," Merula jokes as the two of you made your way back towards the Three Broomsticks. By now the skies above were a pitch black as one by one the various shops of Hogsmeade were closing for the night. Merula clutching her new stuffed animal in one hand and your hand in the other. Returning to the establishment you started the night at, you spend your last galleon for a room at the warm and inviting inn, making your way upstairs with your date.

Inside the room you paid for was an elegantly made bed for two with crimson sheets and cream colored pillows along side worn out wooden nightstands. The smell of freshly cleaned linen filled the air as the two of you made your way towards the brown loveseat in the corner, taking a well needed reprieve from being on your feet. As you laid your head back against the seat, you felt Merula's head coming to a rest on your shoulders. 

"Is this what a being in a relationship is supposed to feel like?" Merula asks you quietly as you feel her hair brushing up against your cheek.

Hearing her question instantly makes you recall what Penny told you the other day. How a relationship should be built on warmth and compassion, not animosity and conflict as your relationship had been up until this point. The whole night serving as a testimony of what could be between you and Merula. 

"Yes," you answer. "Yes, this is how things should feel like in a loving relationship."

"Guess we haven't been too good at this relationship thing since we started dating then huh?" she responds still cuddling up with your arm. 

"No, we really haven't," you admit to the girl. "But, tonight is proof we can make this work Merula," you continued, as you run your hand through her messy hair.

Suddenly Merula pulls away slowly and takes your hand in hers. Looking you in the eyes she asks "Tonight isn't over yet is it?"

Looking into her eyes you see a side of Merula you had never seen before. Reading her eyes revealed a look of lust and love, a look that you started to believe you would never see in the girl. A look that you wish you could cherish forever. Feeling a warmth beginning to flow through your body you place your free hand softly on Merula's cheek. 

"Not even close," you whisper to her in reply as you draw close for a kiss. Catching a glimpse of the Slytherin girl's eyes closing before you do the same, your hand wanders to her backside as Merula's warm lips met yours. It was far from the first kiss the two of you had ever shared together, but immediately you knew this one was different. Never had you felt such passion and intensity from Merula. Never had her hands rummage through your hair as each consecutive kiss was met with another. Never had you craved your girlfriend as much as you did in this very moment, and you wanted far more of the young witch biting down on her soft lips evoking a quiet moan from the girl. 

Instinctively, you pull Merula close as you felt your falling back onto the seat, positioning Merula right on top of you. Your hand slipping underneath her sweater as they explored her backside, your fingertips making acquaintances with her velvet skin as you rest your other hand on the back of the young witch's head. There was no denying the feeling coursing your body as you felt yourself growing more erect by the moment as your lips met once more, relentlessly kissing your rival turned lover. Merula's hands fiddling with the buttons of your shirt, each subsequent button coming undone revealing more and more of your bare chest as you felt her exploring your torso as she proceeds. Leaving you shirtless you decide to level the playing field as you begin to pull Merula's sweater off, breaking the kiss to allow you to pull the piece of clothing off and tossing it across the room. You pause in admiration to gaze at the girl before you. Her slender body revealing itself to you, with nothing but a gray cotton bra hiding Merula's small budding breasts. Feeling your heart pounding through your chest, you bite down on your lip. 

"I think you want this off don't you?" she asks you coyly, noticing your reaction to her body. 

"Do I make it that obvious?" you answer, each passing second making you crave her that much more.

A sly smile formed on Merula's face as she begins to undo her bra, letting it fall to the floor leaving her breasts bare all for you. Your eyes immediately taking note of her small, erect pink nipples as you pull Merula close to you once more. This time your lips had a new target as you plant a starting peck on her cheek, as you kiss a trail down to her neck. Your hand cupping one of her breasts as you rubbed her stiff nipple slowly with your thumb, the sensation becoming overwhelming for the girl as you note the change in her breathing. The scent of spice on her neck driving you wild as you sink your teeth into her soft skin causing Merula to moan out in pleasure loudly as she arches her head back. Craving so much more of the girl your hand wanders down her torso and into her pants, your fingers taking quick note of her soaked cotton underwear as you begin to pleasure her through the material, causing Merula to moan once again. Suddenly, she pulls away and stands up.

"You're driving me absolutely mad," she states as she begins to pull down her pants. "Are you going to just watch or are you going to do the same?" she questions as you gaze at the visible dampness on her underwear. Sliding down your pants as well there was no denying your erection underneath your boxers. Your attention returning to Merula once more as she strips the last piece of clothing remaining on her body, leaving her completely bare for you. Her tight, slender body standing right before you as you slide your boxers off, your cock springing out in an instant. Merula's eyes immediately wandering down below your waist as she quickly licks her lip and drops down to her knees in front of you.

"Go ahead Merula," you instruct her as hands wrap around your hard cock. Her warm, soft fingers sending a pulse of ecstasy throughout your body as she explores every inch, every detail of it. Her inexperience becoming all the more apparent as Merula begins to stroke you slowly. 

"I can feel it throbbing in my hand," she remarks as she begins to speed up the pace, causing you to moan out in pleasure. "I wonder what it would do if I tasted it," she asks curiously as you begin to feel her warm breath on your cock. Taking her tongue out, she licks the tip noting your reaction before trailing her tongue down the full length. Stroking you once more, Merula looks up at you with her violet eyes as she opens her mouth and begins to take you in.

"Merula..." you whisper out her name as she begins to pleasure you with her mouth, taking in inch by inch until you hear her gag. Despite the fact she had never done anything of the sort before, she was a natural at the act. Closing her lips tightly, she begins to bob her head up and down with an increasing pace. Your hands grabbing onto the back of head, guiding her as she continues to please you orally. Each second feeling yourself drawing closer and closer as you fought the urge to finish right then and there, the whole time she continues to look up at you, taking note of the look of pure ecstasy in your face. Finally, she stops as she stands back up.

"Do you want this Merula?" you ask the girl quietly.

Merula simply nods as she positions herself onto your lap, your hard cock rubbing up against her slick entrance. Wrapping her hands around your back she draws in for a kiss. "Take me," she whispers as she kisses you once more, lowering herself onto you for the first time, feeling yourself taking her virginity. 

"Oh fuck," she cries out from the mixture of pain and pleasure, suddenly breaking your kiss. Her tightness feeling nothing short of pure bliss to you as she begins to ride you slowly at first. Merula's lips passionately dancing with yours as her pace begins to quicken, the sound of her body pounding against yours filling the room between moans. Her fingernails digging into your back with such force you felt as if she was going to tear your skin right off. 

"If you always fuck me this hard I swear I'll love you forever," Merula growls out from pleasure. Feeling herself beginning to tighten around you, her pace increases to a fever pitch as she grinds her hips hard against your body relentlessly riding you to the best of her ability. 

"I'm going to fucking-", the girl cries out as she stops mid sentence and digs her teeth hard into your neck in an attempt to silence her scream. The act alone more than enough to send you over the edge as you feel yourself reaching an orgasm simultaneously. You cum harder than you ever have before in your life, filling the girl with your seed as she continues to bite down before finally collapsing into your arms leaving the two of you completely breathless.

"I love you Merula," you manage to gasp out, completely in bliss from the experience as you hold her close. 

"I love you too," she whispers as the two of you manage to make your way onto the bed with the last bit of energy left in your bodies cuddling up right next to one another.

"Can it always be like this? Tonight was the best night of my life," Merula asks you, as she scoots her body closer to yours.

"Always," you reply with a smile as you feel your eyelids growing heavy.

As you drift off to sleep you begin to wonder how long things would remain like this with Merula. You wonder if this side of Merula was here to stay, or this was nothing but a mere mirage. While you are uncertain of what lies ahead for your relationship there was no denying the evening showed you how perfect things could be, how things are supposed to be. And as you lay there with the love of your life, you could take solace in knowing that whatever the future has in store for the two of you, you'd face it head on together.


End file.
